1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hygienic napkin for feminine use, and more particularly to an envelope for convenient insertion of absorbent material for convenient utilization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of sanitary napkins and other devices for feminine hygiene have been devised in the past. These sanitary napkins have required the employment of sizable amounts of absorbent material. As a result, because of the cost of the absorbent material and the mass and bulk thereof, packaging of such devices is expensive and the handling and shipment is also expensive. Furthermore, because of the bulk of such devices, drug stores and other retail establishments have had to assign a large area for storage and merchandising for such devices, which is less profitable than higher cost items of small size.
In many locations, women have access to various types of absorbent material such as cotton waste, rags, sawdust, and other cellulosic materials. However, these absorbent materials are generally diffcult to secure in place, and may be loose and in particles of small size. Further, there is little protection provided by the absorbent materials against fluids penetrating the entire mass and thus staining the clothes or limbs of the user.